


They Say Cheaters Never Win

by Ariana_4812



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_4812/pseuds/Ariana_4812
Summary: I felt compelled to right a fic where Steve and Sam are together but then they find Bucky and Bucky and Sam get together even though he and Steve are together.I don't even know when this is supposed to take place so just enjoy it for what it is.





	1. Part 1

Steve stormed down to Tony's lab and let himself in. Rock music blasted through the speakers all around the room.

Tony pushed himself out from under the car he was currently working on. He stood up slowly, confused.

Steve pulled him close for an aggressive and sloppy kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony's middle.

Tony hesitated for a second before melting into the kiss and following the rhythm of Steve's mouth. He was hyper aware of his quickening pulse as he tilted his head up for more contact.

Steve growled into the kiss, the sound absolutely feral.

Tony groaned along in response before his brain started back up again. "Wait, big guy," he panted as he regained the ability to breath. "Aren't you with Wilson?" he asked after a second.

Steve huffed loudly. "Sam's with Bucky," he said tersely, sounding a little jaded.

Tony contemplated his options for a second before he nodded his consent to an impatient super soldier. He could tell Steve just needed to work off some steam and that was the extent of this. He probably hadn't even thought this through before hand.

Steve gave a feral grin as he picked Tony up and shoved him on top of the nearest desk.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him just as passionately as before.

Steve gave a low growl and sneered, "I need to fuck you. Now." He moved his hands from their place at the smaller man's sides to push the junk that cluttered Tony's desk to the floor.

Tony gave a low chuckle and reached into the top drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Steve as he replied, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Steve smirked and smoothly discarded Tony's pants. He quickly coated two fingers and pushed them inside swiftly, yet carefully giving no warning.

Tony gasped, the pleasure-pain too much and yet just right at the same time. He never knew Steve had this side to him and honestly, he feels bad for Sam when Steve finally confronts him.

Steve made quick work of opening him up as he pulled out just as quickly as he had begun. He roughly tugged Tony onto his feet and bent him over the desk.

Tony went willingly, knowing Steve would never actually hurt him. Despite how rough and callous he was being, he knew Steve would never let himself lose control.

Steve slicked up his cock and carefully lined it up with Tony's hole. "Ready?" he asked.

Tony chuckled softly and wiggled his ass as a response.

Steve grinned as he slowly sunk inside, not stopping until he was bottomed out. He groaned loudly and hissed, "Fuck your tight."

"Mhmmm," Tony whimpered as he adjusted his footing to take him just that much deeper.

Steve grunted and quickly pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in right away. He set a brutal pace, only pausing to get a better grip on Tony's ass.

Tony wailed as every thrust seemed to be deeper and harder, hitting just the right spots. He could already feel his orgasm growing closer with every movement as Steve showed no signs of slowing down. Fucking super soldiers.

Steve leaned over and gave Tony a bruising bite on the shoulder. He licked over it with his tongue a few times before giving it one last nip.

Tony whined, loud and high pitched, in response. He steadied himself on the desk as he felt his vision blurring.

Steve grabbed at the short hairs on the back of Tony's head and gave a little tug as he clumsily jerked him off.

Tony bit his lip as moan after moan escaped his mouth as he came into Steve's warm fist.

Steve fucked him through his orgasm as he quickened his pace, intent on following. 

Tony was a mess as he writhed and whimpered under Steve's expert touch, extremely sensitive from just coming.

It took a few more minutes until Steve was groaning and grunting into Tony's shoulder, spilling inside him.

They took a moment to collect themselves as Steve's hips slowly stuttered to a stop. He groaned one last time as he gently pulled out and took a step back allowing Tony to move.

Tony wobbled a little having to hold himself upright all on his own before he turned and sat in the chair next to the desk.

Steve dragged another chair over, sighing as he plopped down into it.

Tony looked up with a pained expression on his face. "Feel better?" he asked.

Steve shrugged and pushed his hair back out of his face as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Not really," he murmured. 

"Sam's an idiot," Tony offered after a moment.

Steve sighed again, "No, he's not. Buck... Buck's a great guy."

They were both silent for a few minutes until Steve broke it with a pained laugh. "What are you odds? The person I loved for years but could never tell and the only person I've felt a real connection with since I went into the ice."

Tony nodded and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Have you talked to him yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm not really sure what I want to say to him right now," Steve mused as he leaned into Tony's touch.

***

Earlier that day

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee and a late breakfast. He was usually such an early riser but Steve had kept him up all night. He heard a knock at the door and yelled, "Come in." He wasn't expecting Steve back from the gym yet, plus Steve wouldn't knock.

Bucky slowly opened the door and waved to Sam as he made his way over to take a seat across from him.

Sam smiled and put down the paper in his hand. "Coffee?" he asked.

Bucky nodded and casually reached across to read the headlines. "Thanks," he replied when Sam handed him a mug.

"Read anything good?" Sam asked as a way of making conversation. He wasn't sure why Bucky was here but he was pretty sure he wasn't just stopping by to hang out. He figured he'd tell him when he was ready.

Bucky took a sip of his coffee, tension coiling in his shoulders. "What do you think about therapy?" he spoke without looking up.

Sam shrugged and gently lowered the paper so that he had Bucky's full attention. "I think it can be helpful depending on the person and their circumstance. I also think the person has to want it to work and most importantly, they have to have a good support system," he explained nonchalantly.

Bucky nodded to himself as he looked at Sam thoughtfully. "Be mine," he said simply without looking away.

"You know I'm always here for you, Bucky," he replied a little confused.

Bucky shook his head trying to find the right words to say. "No, I want you to be the person I come to after therapy when I don't know how to feel or think or act. The person I talk to when I have a nightmare and it's late at night or the person I can open up to and be vulnerable with and not have to worry about sounding stupid."

Sam smiled and reached across the table to put his hand over Bucky's." I want to be that person," he replied earnestly.

Bucky's smile faltered as he glanced down at their joined hands. Sam began to pull away but he stopped him and entwined their fingers instead.

Bucky sighed. "I'm sorry... I've just been feeling really isolated lately. It's difficult not having anyone to touch or be touched by."

Sam frowned and stoop up quickly making his way to Bucky's side. He dragged a chair right next to him and sat down pulling the larger man into a slightly awkward side hug.

Bucky eagerly leaned into the touch craving physical contact. "It's funny you never realize how much you need certain things until you don't really have them. Like hugs or casual affection or..." he trailed off at the end not knowing if he should say what he wants to or not. 

Sam pulled back slightly looking into Bucky's eyes. "Or?" he coaxed.

Bucky took a deep breath. Sam really does have beautiful eyes. "Or more," he said unsure, trying to get the meaning across without actually saying it.

Sam took a deep breath still holding eye contact. "More," he breathed as he leaned in again, this time gently brushing Bucky's lips with his own.

Bucky melted into the touch needing the connection so badly but also needing it from Sam just as much. Before he knew it, it was more than just an innocent kiss.

Sam pulled back to breathe and check in with Bucky. "This okay?" he asked, pausing to make sure this was what Bucky really wanted. He wasn't going to take any chances, especially if it would jeapordize his recovery.

Bucky smiled to himself just thinking about how wonderful the man in front of him was. He leaned in for a slow but meaningful kiss.

Sam smiled into the kiss but soon pulled back again. "I know you want this, but I have to hear it. It's important to me," he repeated, letting Bucky know he would never do anything he didn't want him to do.

Bucky sighed but answered, "I want this. I want more...of this."

Sam nodded and took Bucky's hand. He lead them into the bedroom and gently kicked the door closed.

***

Steve was down in the gym all morning working out some tension, specifically the divide he was feeling with Bucky after being apart for so many years.

He decided to call it a day when his knuckles began to ache and he had finished off his sixth punching bag of the day in a very short amount of time.

He unwrapped his knuckles and made his way back to the small chambers he shared with Sam. Very small chambers for two grown men.

He dropped his bag on the table and took a seat opening up the paper that was left there. That's when he became hyper-aware of the breathy sighs and slight creak of a bed coming from within the apartment.

He looked up from the paper towards the bedroom door. Now that he was focused, he could hear every exhale and inhale, not to mention loud moans and whimpers. If there was ever a time he wished he didn't have enhanced hearing, it was now.

"Sam," Bucky's voice could be heard above everything else. "You feel so fucking good on my cock."

"God, Bucky," Sam groaned out.

Bucky moaned and added, "Can't believe we're actually doing this."

Sam chuckled lowly and replied, "I'm all yours, baby."

Steve took a deep breath, not knowing exactly what to do. He wanted to scream, he wanted to go in there, he wanted to ask what the hell Sam thought he was doing. 

But... the last thing he wanted to see was Sam being fucked by another guy, by his best friend for fuck's sake. The mental images alone were enough to make him feel sick. So yeah, he wasn't going in there.

Did Sam even think about him at all? Did it even cross his mind that he had a boyfriend just down the hall?

And all of a sudden Steve was seeing red because he was loyal to a fault. He would never do something like this to Sam even if Bucky begged him to.

He knew he needed to get out of there. He needed to leave before he did something stupid. He stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam stopped what he was doing dead in its tracks. Bucky looked up at him confused but Sam was already off the bed.

"Steve?" he asked as he threw on the closest pair of pants. "Steve?" he yelled louder as walked out into the apartment.

Steve was already too far away to hear or care.


	2. Part 2

Steve's phone buzzed just as he was leaving Tony's workshop. Can we talk? it read.

Steve sighed and sent back a quick, On my way. He got to the door and knocked before entering. 

"Hey," he murmered as he took a seat adjacent to Sam at the square table in the kitchen.

Sam sighed and looked up at him, shoulders wrought with tension. "I know you walked in here before when..." he said, trailing off at the end.

Steve huffed but replied anyways, saving Sam from going on. "Yeah, I heard."

Sam nervously tapped on the table unable to make eye contact. "So you know..." he repeated.

Steve grabbed Sam's wrist, silencing the tapping. Sam stilled in his grasp. Obviously, he knew Steve wouldn't hurt him but he's also seen first hand what Steve can do when he's angry. 

Steve grimaced when he saw the look on Sam's face. He quickly let go of Sam's hand. "You know I would never hurt you, right? No matter how angry I am," he said trying to reassure him.

Sam sighed. "I know, Steve. I'm sorry," 

Honestly, Steve wasn't angry anymore. He accepted it and was ready to move on whatever that meant. The big question was whether Sam wanted to do that with him or with Bucky.

Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's okay, Sam. I mean, it's really not okay but there's nothing we can do about it now," he explained.

Sam looked up at him for the first time since he arrived. "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm really really sorry. I never meant for this to happen," he apologized.

Steve nodded meeting his eyes. "I believe that. I really do," he said honestly. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" Sam asked. His face twisted up in shock that he tried but failed to cover up.

Steve sighed. "I mean, I was obviously, but I'm past that now. We can talk about that later," he replied, not wanting to get into his events with Tony until he knew how Sam was feeling. If he had moved on then there was no point in having that conversation.

Sam was a little confused about what he meant by that but he knew they had more important things to discuss than how Steve worked off his anger.

Steve spoke again breaking the tension. "I gotta know, Sam, what was this for you? Was it a lapse in judgement or did it mean something?" he urged, not wanting to waste any more time before he found out the answer to the question that was eating him alive.

Sam sighed knowing he had to answer but not knowing what the answer was. He knew he had to say something so he said what he felt he knew was true. "It did mean something."

Steve held his breath not knowing what to say to that to that. Hoping desperately that he would've said anything else.

Sam tentatively reached for Steve's hand. "But I'm not sure what it meant. The only thing I am sure of, is that I want to try to fix things here with you if you'll let me," he finished hoping it was enough to keep Steve here.

Steve let go of the breath he was holding and took Sam's hand inside his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. He nodded slowly trying to process everything the other man was saying. He was sure this conversation was going to go a different way.

Sam leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together. "Say something," he murmered.

Steve dropped his head into his hands before slowly straightening back up. The hurt he was feeling was finally sinking in as he thought about Sam being this close to Bucky just hours before. "I'm not sure what to say," he replied leaning back. "I still want to be with you. I'm just not sure how to do that when I'm sitting here with you and all I can do is picture you with him."

Sam winced but held eye contact. "I know. I'm so sorry, Steve," he repeated. 

Steve huffed and yelled, "Can you stop saying that like it'll fix everything?"

Sam looked down at the ground trying to figure out what to say instead. He didn't want to upset Steve more by saying something he didn't want to hear.

Steve sighed and ran his hands through his hair clearly not knowing what to say either. "Sam...," he said desperately. 

Sam looked up at him hopefully and nodded for him to go on.

Steve smiled, albeit a little forced. "I am so in love with you. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I feel like when everything else in my life is going wrong you're the one that knows how to keep me grounded. You're the most important thing in the world to me," he explained softly.

Sam smiled back at him and replied, "You're all of those things for me too Steve. I love and care about you so much."

Steve huffed and leaned back in his chair rocking slightly. "I know that. God, I know that Sam and yet I'm sitting here questioning if you ever really loved me at all," he said pausing to take a breath and think about what he was saying before he let all of his built up hurt and anger take over. "It's just...How could you do this Sam? How could you do this to me? I thought I knew who you were, I thought I knew how much you cared about me and then you fucked my best friend."

Sam winced again and wiped his eyes as a tear started to fall. "I do love you, Steve, I love you so much. I've been spending so much time with Bucky recently trying to help him get better and I just made one stupid impulsive mistake. I care about him so much ya'know," he said taking a breath to regain his composure. "I honestly never meant to do anything with him...It's not even what I wanted," he tried to explain but what came out sounded like excuses as soon as it left out his mouth.

Steve rolled his eyes and put his hands on the table, trying not to punch something. He thought he wasn't angry, that he was past it, but seeing Sam defend his actions...

Sam sighed and slumped back in his chair. "There's nothing I can say that is going to help right now. You want to know why it happened? It happened because he's hurting and he's lonely and feels like I'm the only person he can connect with."

"That's so fucking typical. I'm right here. I've been here for him from the beginning trying to help him and he picks you. You didn't even know him or care about him, you're just looking for something to fix," he sneered.

"Oh, is that why I dropped my entire life to follow you around the country? I'm sorry I didn't think I was being selfish but correct me if I'm wrong," Sam snapped back.

Steve tightened his hands reflexively into a fist. He looked down and released them slowly. He quickly glanced up at Sam and saw the fear and hurt on his face. "Come here?" he asked tentatively.

Sam nodded and slowly got up, walking around the table until he was in front of Steve. 

"This got really out of hand really fast. You know I don't believe most of what I said. I was just...I'm just hurt for a lot of different reasons and I needed to get them out of my system. I'm sorry for yelling," he admitted, ashamed of his outburst. 

Sam nodded and reached for his hand. "I'm sorry too...for yelling," he murmured. 

Steve bit his lip and replied, "I'd like to just be with each other for a little while before we talk again if that's okay with you. The way I see it, you still want me and I still want you, everything else we can sort out later," Steve said as he stared at him thoughtfully. 

Sam sat down in Steve's lap, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and resting his head on his chest. "I'd like that," he said quietly into Steve's chest, listening to his heartbeat calm down.

Steve pulled Sam closer and buried his head into the crook of Sam's neck. A soft sob cut through the silence as Steve's composure broke down. He held Sam tight as if he'd slip away at any moment.

Sam just held on, guilt weighing heavily in his chest for adding onto Steve's already large burden. He softly ran his fingers through the short blonde hairs at the base of the other man's neck.

Steve cleared his throat and wiped his face as he gently coaxed Sam up. He went easily, not wanting to leave Steve's side but willing to give him whatever he needed even if that meant space or time apart.

Steve stood facing Sam and reached for his hands, entwining their fingers. He cleared his throat again and spoke, his words coming out a little rough and forced. "This morning, I was sure of us and how things were going in our relationship. Now, I'm more unsure than ever but I know this is still where I want to be."

Sam smiled although it didn't really reach his eyes. Steve could tell he was relieved to hear that despite knowing that words don't magically fix things.

Steve leaned in to give Sam a short, chaste kiss. "We have a lot to talk about, but I'm exhausted and I really just need to lay down and clear my head right now," Steve told him.

Sam nodded and let go of his hands. "Just let me know when you're ready," he replied as he sat back down at the table.

Steve shook his head and pulled him into the bedroom with him. He flopped onto the bed and hummed when Sam followed. "I love you, Sam. I'll always love you no matter what happens."

Sam snuggled up close to Steve and threw a leg over him as he murmered, "Love you too, Steve."

Steve closed his eyes and felt as relaxed as he had all day. Nothing was resolved except for the fact that Sam still wanted him, and well that was enough for him right now.

He woke up a short time later and glanced over to the other side of the bed where Sam was watching him. "Good morning," he joked.

Sam laughed and moved closer so he could kiss Steve. "I really am sorry. I know you may not want to hear it again, but I am. I feel terrible that I hurt you," he apologized.

Steve pulled him close so that there was only an inch or two between their faces. He brushed his thumb over Sam's cheek softly as he said, "I know you are, Sam. I forgive you. I know it won't help either of us for you to feel so guilty."

Sam leaned into his touch as he placed his hand on Steve's hip. "I'll try not to," he replied as his shoulders relaxed slightly into the bed.

"Good." Steve smiled. "There's something else we need to talk about that can't wait," he said as he slowly sat up, positioning the pillow behind his head.

Sam's shoulders tensed up again but he stayed calm as he sat up as well. He turned towards Steve and replied, "Okay. Go ahead."

Steve took a breath and glanced away before looking back at Sam. "I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. After I walked in here and I heard you two, I didn't know what to do. I was hurt and angry and all kinds of other emotions I don't even know how to describe," he told him trying to tell the truth but also make it as painless as he could. He wasn't sorry for what he had done, but he didn't do it to hurt Sam. He wasn't being spiteful, he was just upset and acted when he shouldn't have.

Sam nodded for him to continue as he traced gentle circles into his palm.

"I knew I had to blow off some steam so I went down to Tony's lab. I figured he'd have something I could do that didn't involve bruising my knuckles any worse," he explained holding out his hands for emphasis.

Sam looked down and gave him a disapproving eye roll.

Steve laughed and pulled Sam in for a quick kiss before he continued, "Anyways, when I got down there, I saw Tony fixing something on one of his cars and I kinda lost it. He was just right there, and I was furious and...I did something I never should have done."

Sam stilled and broke eye contact with Steve, letting his emotion overtake his own ability to reason. "You fucked him," he blurted out unintentionally.

Steve gave him a pained smile but replied, "Yeah, I did."

Sam nodded and sighed loudly. He began to speak but closed his mouth before finally saying, "I know that I have absolutely no right to say anything after all I've put you through today, but that really hurt."

Steve just stayed silent for a moment giving him time to process what he had just said. After a few minutes he said, "You're allowed to feel however you do. Just because you hurt me, doesn't mean that I'm allowed to hurt you and you just have to take it."

Sam took a few deep breaths before looking back at his eyes. "I know you didn't do it to hurt me or to get back at me for hurting you. I'm a little upset, but I'll be fine."

Steve nodded and pulled Sam close so that he was leaning against Steve's shoulder. "We both made mistakes today that I think we would both take back if we could. Some bigger than others, but still, we both fucked up. I just hope we can move on and feel at least a little better tomorrow," he whispered hopefully.

Sam curled into the warm embrace and replied, "I can do that."

Steve smiled and ran a hand down Sam's side.

Sam looked up, pushing back the long hair that was falling over Steve's forehead and into his eyes. "You really need a haircut," he mumbled.

Steve laughed louder than he had all day.


	3. Part 3

The phone rang out loudly in the silence and Sam slowly turned over to grab it off the nightstand. He looked down at the caller ID despite knowing exactly who it was. "Nightmare?" he asked as he held it up to his ear.

Steve could hear a muffled yes and threw the covers off. "Buck, it's 4 AM," he groaned as he got up.

Sam smiled weakly at him and put the call on speaker. "Wanna come over?" he asked.

Bucky sighed but answered nonetheless, "Yes, please."

Sam sat up and stretched, letting out a tired yawn. "Okay, see you soon," he replied. He put the phone back on the table as he slowly got out of bed as well.

Steve looked at him expectantly.

Sam rolled his eyes but made his way to the door unlocking it and turning to sit at the table.

Steve followed, grabbing the coffee pot and filling it up with water. "I guess I'll make some coffee," he murmered as he figited with the machine.

Sam groaned and turned to watch Steve. "Man, it is way too early for this," he complained.

Steve agreed but turned around to give Sam a peck on the lips. He shrugged as if to say what can you do.

Sam rubbed his eyes slowly. He gladly accepted the mug Steve handed him and took a long sip. "Thank you," he murmured.

A soft knock sounded from across the room. Steve put on his best smile, despite how much he wished he could crawl back into bed, and grabbed the coffee off the counter to meet Bucky. He opened the door slowly and wrapped Bucky into a hug before taking a step back and handing him the cup.

Bucky hugged him back before slumping into a chair at the table. He slowly took a few sips from the mug before putting it down on the table.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked gently.

Bucky shook his head slowly but made eye contact with Sam nonetheless. "Not right now," he murmered.

Steve sat down on his other side and tentatively grabbed his hand, rubbing gentle circles over his palm. "It'll be okay, Buck. We get them too," he quietly reassured him.

Bucky just stayed where he was as he worked to control his breathing and allow Steve and Sam to comfort him. Sam could tell he was holding back tears.

"How do you deal with them?" Bucky asked, letting only enough emotion out for a single voice crack.

Steve sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I used to have the same one over and over every night. For me, dealing with what was causing it made them stop," he explained.

Bucky looked up at him. "What was it?" he asked.

Steve took a deep breath, hesitantly looking over at Sam, before answering, "I, uh, I used to dream about you falling and me not being able to save you. They got really bad when we were looking for you. I just had that same kinda helpless feeling like I was letting you slip away for the second time."

Bucky nodded to himself before squeezing Steve's hand. "I didn't know..." he murmered to himself.

Steve squeezed his hand back just as tightly. "Not being able to catch you...was my biggest regret. Having you here now is just starting to help me let go of that," he replied.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was about Bucky and how he was feeling. Not time to feel sorry that Steve got his wingman back you didn't.

Bucky turned towards Sam and snapped him out of his head by asking, "Do you have the same nightmare all the time?"

Sam gave him a pained smile as he felt like his lungs were caving in on him knowing he had to answer. He responded, "Yeah, it's actually a lot like Steve's. My wingman, Riley...he was shot down on a mission back when I was serving. I couldn't get to him in time."

Steve gave him a confused look. "I didn't think you got those anymore," he said questioningly.

Sam sighed. "I stopped getting them for a long time. Pretty much until we found Bucky... I didn't want to say anything because I'm so glad that we found him, but having him come back and not Riley, it ate at me," he explained.

Steve didn't know what to say. He had no idea Sam was going through all this. He never would have asked for his help finding him if he have known.

Bucky stood up grabbing his mug and setting it softly in the sink. "I'm really sorry, Sam. I never meant to upset you. I didn't know," he murmered, not turning around to look at him.

"Hey, don't do that. Steve didn't force me to help track you down or to get to know you or to be your friend. I decided to do that all on my own. Yeah, some days I wish I could just leave all those bad memories behind me and stay away from anything that reminds me of him, but that's not who I am," he said strongly as he took the last few sips from his mug. "Plus, if I was in Steve's position, I'd want someone to have my back just like I did for him. Now come back and let me help you," he added.

Bucky turned towards him as he nodded in understanding. "I...I have a lot of nightmares. Mostly just faces of targets, or sometimes I'll dream of falling or being in the chair. Recently..." he trailed off, letting the cracks in his composure widen.

Steve smiled warmly at him, encouraging him to go on.

Sam poured himself some more coffee from the machine, standing just far enough away to be a comfort without being suffocating. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to," he reminded him.

Bucky pushed a few loose strands of hair behind his ear as he took a deep breath. He steadied himself against the counter as he spoke, "Recently, I've been having a lot of dreams about you guys. Pushing you off the helicarrier, beating Steve up, stuff like that. I think...it's just really comforting to wake up and be able to call you just to know you're both okay."

"We are okay, Buck, and you know we don't care about any of that stuff. We'll be here no matter what," Steve explained.

Sam gave Bucky a tentative look before he wrapped him in a warm embrace. Bucky eagerly hugged back, clinging to Sam like he was a lifeline.

Steve smiled and got up from the table putting his and Sam's mug in the sink. "I have an idea," he added.

Sam pulled back eyeing him skeptically. "What is it?" he asked.

Steve leveled his stare with an amused look. "If it's okay with you, Sam, and if you would like to Bucky, maybe the next time you have one of those dreams, you can come sleep with us. This way you'll know we're safe right next to you if you have that dream again," he explained.

Bucky turned towards Sam trying to gage his reaction.

Sam shrugged. "Fine by me. Buck?" he asked.

Bucky smiled, knowing damn well the answer was yes. "Thank you," he murmered instead.

Steve nodded and gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted and I'm going back to sleep," he told them as he flopped on the bed.

Sam chuckled and followed him, yelling, "Move over, grandpa, or another super soldier will never be able to fit. Let alone me."

Yeah, this could work, Bucky thought.


End file.
